Our Holiday
by Kimaudrlie
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang keluarga Kim Namjoon, istri dengan kedua anaknya yang sedang berlibur. [BTS fanfic! Kim Namjoon x Fem! Kim Seokjin] & Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi. ONESHOOT, STRAIGHT! RnR please! (:


Our Holiday!

By: Kimaudrlie

Summary : Hanya kisah tentang keluarga Kim Namjoon, istri dengan kedua anaknya yang sedang berlibur. [BTS fanfic! Kim Namjoon x Fem! Kim Seokjin] & Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi. STRAIGHT! RnR please!

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Family, romance.

Warning : Miss typo(s), newbie, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, OOC. I've been warned!

Note : Fanfiction family pertama. Semoga feel fams nya kerasa ya, hope you like it guys!

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

"Anak-anak, apa semuanya sudah siap?" ibu muda itu berteriak dengan keras dari dapur di lantai bawah, sembari menuggu roti bakarnya siap, ia menata alat-alat makan di atas meja dan membuatkan segelas susu vanilla hangat untuk si kecil. Dan beberapa menit setelah teriakan keras itu, Seokjin mendengar derap langkah kaki kecil yang berlari kearah dapur.

" _Eomma_! Kook _-ie_ sudah siap!" bocah gemuk dengan setelan celana kodok itu datang untuk melapor kesiapannya pada sang ibu dengan _eyesmile_ dan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Seokjin yang baru selesai menata piring langsung menghampiri anak bungsunya itu, "Boleh _eomma_ lihat isi tas Kook _-ie_?" ia bertanya dengan nada lembut yang membuat si kecil mengangguk, melepaskan tas punggungnya kemudian berlari kecil untuk duduk rapih di kursi meja makan.

Seokjin mendengus geli. Seperti yang ia duga, isi tas Jungkook benar-benar berantakan untuk anak berusia tiga tahun sepertinya. Tas merah bergambar mobil itu berisi pampers, mainan, dan baju dalamnya yang acak-acakan. Ibu muda itu kemudian meletakan tas Jungkook di atas meja ruang tengah untuk dibenahinya nanti, dan kembali berjalan ke dapur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya pagi ini.

 _Ting!_

"Ya, loti bakal!" Jungkook yang dari tadi menunggu roti bakar itu dengan sabar, kini berseru riang sementara ibunya meletakan dua potong roti bakar itu di atas piring kecilnya yang bergambar kura-kura. "Makan pelan-pelan, sayang. Nanti Kook- _ie_ tersedak." Seokjin tersenyum kecil saat melihat Jungkook yang memakan rotinya dengan lahap. Ibu dua anak itu kemudian berjalan ke konter dan mengambil mug kecil yang kemudian diisinya dengan susu vanilla hangat yang sudah disiapkannya untuk Jungkook. "Nah, Kook- _ie_ makan dulu _ne_ , _eomma_ akan panggilkan _appa_ dan Yoongi- _hyung._ " Seokjin mengecup kening putra kecilnya, kemudian berjalan ke lantai atas untuk memanggil suami dan anak sulungnya itu.

"Yoongi!" Seokjin mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar anak kelas dua itu dengan keras. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Seokjin memutar kenop pintu itu, kemudian mendapati anak sulungnya yang masih tertidur pulas. "Astaga." Seokjin memijit pangkal hidungnya dan menghela nafas pelan, sebelum berjalan dan duduk di kasur putranya itu, dan mengguncang pelan bahu si sulung, "Hei, bangun. Kau tidak ingat janji kita hari ini?" tanyanya setelah mendapatkan pergerakan tidak suka dari Yoongi yang merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"Ukh…" Yoongi menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, sebelum mata sipit itu terbuka perlahan dan mendapati ibunya yang sedang membuka tirai jendela kamarnya, membuat sinar matahari pagi yang hangat dan terang itu terasa menusuk matanya. Ia terdiam sebentar, dan…

"MWO?! JAM BERAPA INI?!"

Yoongi segera berlari ke lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil handuk secara acak kemudian berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi. "Huh, dasar." Seokjin yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat mendengus. Ia kemudian merapikan tempat tidur si sulung itu dengan telaten, menepuk-nepuk bantal dan mengganti seprainya dengan seprai lain yang baru dicuci. Dan kini saatnya memanggil _si_ ayah.

" _Chagi?"_ Seokjin menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan bunhyi 'klik' pelan. Tidak ada Namjoon disana, tetapi suara ribuan tetes air dari kamar mandi cukup menyadarkan Seokjin jika suaminya itu telah bangun dan bersiap saat ini. " _Chagi-ya_ , cepatlah. Temani Jungkook sarapan di bawah. Aku sudah menyiapkan kopi pahitmu, jadi segeralah sarapan sebelum semuanya dingin." Seokjin berteriak cukup keras agar Namjoon yang berada di kamar mandi bisa mendengar suaranya.

Setelah memastikan jawaban 'ya' dari dalam kamar mandi, Seokjin mengambil koper kecil dari kolong tempat tidur mereka dan memasukan beberapa potong baju ganti disana. Tidak banyak, toh mereka hanya akan pergi satu hari penuh. Itupun jika baju-baju ini akan diperlukan nantinya.

Klek.

"Kau sudah siap?" Seokjin yang sedang mengancingkan risleting koper mereka mengangguk kecil pada suaminya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Melirik sekilas pada suaminya, wajah Seokjin mendadak merah padam. Oh, apakah Namjoon harus keluar dari kamar mandi _hanya_ dengan selembar handuk yang menutupi daerah pinggang hingga lututnya itu? Menyadari wajah istrinya yang memerah, Namjoon menyeringai dan menggasak rambut basahnya dengan gerakan seksi, yang membuat Seokjin nyaris saja mendesis berhasrat melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Maaf aku terlambat bangun." Namjoon membuka lemari pakaian mereka dan mengambil pakaian santai yang akan digunakannya hari ini, ia melirik sekilas pada Seokjin yang terdiam seperti orang bodoh dengan wajah merah dan koper kecil di tangannya. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, lelaki berusia dua tiga puluh tahun itu berjalan mendekati Seokjin dan berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Hei." Namjoon melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Seokjin yang masih nampak melongo tidak jelas. Masih tidak mendapat respon dari istrinya, Namjoon menyeringai jahil, menarik dagu Seokjin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka, melepasnya sedetik kemudian dan menyadari Seokjin kini telah sadar dari lamunan bodohnya, dan memperlebar seringainya saat wajah Seokjin menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Dan dengan lihai, tangan ayah dua anak itu bergerak menuju kepala belakang Seokjin, menariknya lebih dekat dan kembali menciumnya dengan perlahan, menikmati kecupan demi kecupan lambat yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa panas. Namjoon membuka mulutnya, melumat bibir bawah Seokjin dengan gerakan pelan dan sesekali mengigitnya intim, membuat Seokjin nyaris saja mengerang nikmat.

" _Damn,_ aku menginginkanmu. Kita selesaikan ini _nanti_." Namjoon mengerang frustasi, mengecup sekilas bibir istrinya yang sedikit membengkak karena ciuman mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Seokjin yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus hanya dapat menggumam tidak berarti, "S-setidaknya pakai dulu bajumu!" katanya keras sebelum berlari meninggalkan Namjoon yang kini hanya terkekeh pelan melihat sikap malu-malu istrinya. Memangnya mereka _akan_ memerlukan baju?

…

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Namjoon turun dari kamar mereka di lantai dua. Ayah muda itu terlihat _fresh_ dengan kaos putih polos lengan pendeknya dan celana hitam panjang yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya. "Hei jagoan-jagoan _appa_." Sapanya sambil mencium kening Jungkook dan Yoongi bergantian. " _Appa_!" Jungkook memekik riang, ia yang sudah menghabiskan sarapannya sedari tadi kini ribut dan bergerak gelisah, menjulurkan kedua tangannya pada Namjoon untuk digendong.

"Hei, biarkan appa sarapan dulu, Kook _-ie."_ Yoongi yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya itu berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk membawa mainan mobil milik Jungkook untuk mengalihkan perhatian adiknya itu. Jungkook hanya menggembungkan pipinya, namun akhirnya menerima mobil-mobilan yang diberikan Yoongi dan mulai memainkannya di meja makan. "Wuu…!" serunya riang.

…

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Seokjin berteriak keras, yang disambut teriakan sama kerasnya dari Yoongi dan Jungkook, "SIAAAP!" dan dengan itu, meluncurlah mobil hitam milik keluarga Kim itu dengan senandung riang sepanjang perjalanan.

Setelah menghabiskan tiga jam perjalanan, akhirnya mobil hitam itu masuk ke daerah perbukitan dengan kebun buah yang luas. Jungkook kecil sibuk berteriak dengan ribut saat melihat hamparan kebun buah dari jendela mobil yang terbuka lebar. "Hati-hati. Jangan julurkan kepalamu ke bawah, sayang." Seokjin tersenyum kecil saat melihat Yoongi dan Jungkook yang sama-sama terlihat antusias.

 _Blam_! Baru sedetik pintu mobil itu tertutup, Jungkook kecil dan Yoongi sudah berlarian mendahului Seokjin dan Namjoon yang berjalan pelan di belakang mereka. "Hati-hati!" teriak Seokjin. Ia tertawa pelan saat melihat Jungkook dan Yoongi yang nyaris saja menabrak seorang perempuan yang sedang berjalan. "Mereka bersemangat sekali." Seokjn tersenyum lepas, kemudian menghirup udara perbukitan yang segar dengan mata terpejam. Ah, segar sekali!

"Kau nampak manis dengan pakaian itu." Komentar Namjoon membuat Seokjin kembali membuka matanya, "Apa?" ibu muda itu kemudian memperhatikan penampilannya yang jauh dari kata mewah. Ia hanya mengenakan _sundress_ biru muda dengan kain sutera yang lembut. Rambut hitamnya dikepang rapih dan disampirkan ke bahu kirinya, sementara kepalanya tertutup oleh topi besar yang melindungi wajahnya dari sinar matahari. "Kurasa kau mendengarnya." Namjoon hanya mendengus geli. Pria itu sedikit membungkukan wajahnya untuk mengeup sekilas bibir Seokjin, membuat wanita itu membeku di tempatnya.

"A-apa, sih." Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya dengan malu, membuat Namjoon tertawa gemas, merangkul isterinya itu dengan mesra, "Ayo kita susul anak-anak." Pria itu pun memakai kacamata hitamnya untuk melindungi terik matahari.

"Empat tiket, dua untuk dewasa dan dua untuk anak-anak." Seokjin menyerahkan semjumlah uang pada wanita penjaga tempat itu dan menerima empat tiket. "Selamat berlibur. Tolong jaga kebersihan kebun dengan tidak membuang sampah sembarangan ya." Wanita itu membungkuk pelan, dan Seokjin membalasnya dengan mmebungkuk pelan juga. "Baiklah." Ia tersenyum dan memegang lengan Yoongi, sementara bocah gemuknya ada di gendongan sang ayah.

" _Eomma_." Yoongi menarik-narik baju ibunya, membuat Seokjin meoleh pada anaknya itu, "Iya?" sahutnya. "Apa kita boleh memetik buah stroberinya?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada pelan, bocah lelaki yang sangat imut itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, gemas melihat hamparan buah stroberi yang luas di depan mata. "Tentu saja. Nah, coba kau lihat orang-orang dengan baju yang sama itu. Mereka akan mengajarkan kita cara untuk memanen stroberi." Seokjin menunjuk penjaga kebun yang memencar di beberapa tempat itu.

"Kookie mau stlobeli!" Jungkook mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, begitu bersemangat dengan liburan mereka kali ini. "Iya sayang, ayo kita datangi pegawainya." Namjoon menepuk pantat Jungkook yang ada digendongannya dengan gemas, kemudian keluarga kecil itu mendatangi pegawai yang sudah dijelaskan Seokjin tadi.

" _Annyeonghaseo._ " Namjoon memberi salam pada pegawai yang langsung membungkukan badannya untuk memeberi salam. " _Annyeonghaseo._ " Sahutnya kemudian. "Kalian ingin memetik stroberi?" tebaknya, membuat Jungkook kecil berteriak riang, "Ya! Kookie mau memetik stlobeli!" beonya kemudian bergerak gelisah di gendongan ayahnya. Mengerti maksud Jungkook, Namjoon sedikit membungkuk untuk menurunkan anak bungsunya itu dari gendongannya. "Kook _-ie_ , Yoongi, jangan lari-lari." Pesannya saat si kecil dan si sulung itu sudah berekspresi sama, tidak sabar untuk segera memetik hamparan stroberi itu.

"Kalau begitu ikuti paman." Pria tua itu berjalan ke petak stroberi yang tak jauh dari situ, disana ada banyak tanaman tsroberi dengan warna kemerahan. "Coba kalian lihat yang ini." Paman itu memetik salah satu stroberi dan memperlihatkannya pada Yoongi dan Jungkook yang kini menatapnya dengan peunh minat. "Kalian bisa memetik stroberi yang seperti ini. Semua bagian buahnya berwarna merah dan bentuk buahnya yang sempurna." Paman itu menunjuk-nunjuk bagian dari stroberi yang dibalas anggukan paham oleh Yoongi dan Jungkook.

"Ne, paman. Kookie mengelti." Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah serius, membuat lelaki tua itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresinya. "Aku jadi ingat, dulu putraku memiliki semangat yang sama dengan anak-anakmu." Katanya pada Seokjin dan Namjoon yang tertawa pelan. "Tidak heran, tempat ini memang benar-benar indah." Puji Seokjin yang membuat lelaki tua itu tersenyum, sebelum berbalik dan mengawasi kedua kakak beradik yang bersemangat itu.

Sembari mengawasi kedua anaknya, Seokjin dan Namjoon duduk di sebuah kursi yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa dari batu yang terletak di bawah pohon rindang yang cukup menyejukan dari sinar mathari yang menyengat. Sesekali, Seokjin memetik stroberi yang ada dan menyuapkannya pada Namjoon, meskipun beberapa kali berakhir dimana jari-jari tangannya malah diemut bergairah oleh Namjoon.

Setelah kedua anaknya nampak puas dengan dua keranjang penuh stroberi, Yoongi dan Jungkook pun mendatangi kedua orangtuanya dengan wajah lelah. "Astaga, Yoongi- _ya,_ Kookie- _ya,_ wajah kalian terbakar." Seokjin tertawa kecil yang kemudian mendapatkan selintik keras dari Namjoon pada keningnya. "Itu karena kau tidak memakaikan topi untuk mereka." Katanya yang langsung mendapatkan ringisan pelan dari Seokjin."Maaf." katanya singkat, lalu menandang lelaki tua yang sudah menemani kedua anaknya itu bermain dan memanen stroberi.

"Kalian ingin buah-buah ini diolah menjadi makanan, kalian membeli dan bawanya pulang, atau memberikannya pada kami untuk dibawa ke pabrik dan membawa 20% dari stroberi ini sebagai upah memanennya? Anak-anakmu pemanen yang bagus. Semuanya sesuai kriteria." Lelaki tua itu tersenyum kecil. Seokjin menoleh pada keluarganya, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Makan _eomma_ , Kookie lapal." Jungkook menjawab menggemaskan dengan kernyitan pada keningnya, bocah tiga tahun itu menepuk pelan perut gemuknya yang kemudian disahut kekehan geli dari sang ayah, "Baiklah, kami akan makan saja sebagian dari stroberi itu. Restaurant nya yang ada di sana, kan?" Namjoon menunjuk pada sebuah bangunan cukup besar dari kayu yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Benar, saya juga akan membawa stroberi ini untuk diolah menjadi makanan pesanan anda nanti. Saya permisi." Lelaki itu menunduk dan berjalan melewati jalan belakang. Namjoon menunduk untuk kembali menggendong Jungkook, sementara Yoongi sudah dipegang tangannya oleh Seokjin. "Apa jagoan-jagoan _appa_ senang hari ini?" Namjoon mengangkat Jungkook tinggi-tinggi, membuat bocah gemuk itu tertawa riang dengan gigi kelincinya yang lucu, "Ya!" jawab Yoongi dan Jungkook bersamaan.

…

"Nah, kalian mau makan apa?" Namjoon yang baru saja mendudukan Jungkook di kursi itu kini mengambil buku menu yang disodorkan Seokjin, sementara Jungkook dan Yoongi mulai ribut memperebutkan buku menu yang ada hingga akhirnya diam saat Seokjin terpaksa mengambil buku menu baru dari meja lainnya. "Hm… Kookie mau makan ini, ini, dan ini. Ah, ini juga." Jungkook terus menunjuk berbagai gambar dari olahan stroberi yang memang nampak lezat.

" _Eomma_ , aku mau _strawberry pie_ dan air mineral saja." Yoongi menunjukan pesanannya pada Seokjin yang mengangguk pelan, "Kau?" ia berbalik pada Namjoon yang nampak bingung melihat buku menunya, "Aku setengah lusin macaroon dan air mineral." Pesannya kemudian memanggil pelayan, memesan _strawberry pie,_ macaroon, dan dua _strawberry cake_ untuknya dan Jungkook, tidak menghiraukan ucapan Jungkook tentang pesanannya yang macam-macam.

"Ah, ini enak sekali Kook- _ie._ Kau harus mencobanya, _ne._ " Yoongi memotong sedikit pie nya dengan pisau kecil yang disediakan, dan menyuapkannya pada Jungkook yang membuka mulutnya dengan lebar, "Hmm, enak, _hyung!_ " Jungkook memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum kecil, menikmati rasa pie milik Yoongi yang terasa begitu nikmat. " _Hyung_ juga coba stlobeli _cake_ Kook- _ie._ " Jungkook mengambil potongan kecil dari _cake_ yang sudah dipotong Seokjin dan menyuapkannya pada Yoongi. "Iya, enak Kook- _ie._ " Puji Yoongi yang kemudian menghabiskan makanan mereka berdua dengan bertukar-tukaran.

"Hm.." Namjoon memasang kembali kacamata hitamnya, "Bagaimana, kita pulang?" katanya dengan senyum geli saat melihat Yoongi yang terkapar lelah di kursinya sementara Jungkook sedang dibantu oleh Seokjin untuk melepas bangian lengan dari celana kodok Jungkook yang mengurung perut gembulnya hingga terasa sakit. "Kurasa begitu." Seokjin ikut tersenyum geli saat melihat anak-anaknya yang bahkan tidak ingin membuka mulut untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, kau bawa Jungkook dan aku akan menggendong Yoongi." Namjoon kemudian berdiri dan membawa Yoongi di punggung tegapnya. Setelah membayar semua makanan mereka, keluarga kecil itu pun kembali pulang ke rumah nyaman mereka dengan perasaan bahagia. "Hei, _chagi_." Namjoon yang sedang mengamati istri dan anak bungsunya dari pintu kamar itu kini memanggil Seokjin yang sedang 'meletakkan' Jungkook di kasur kecilnya setelah menggantikan pakaian balita itu.

"Ya?" Seokjin yang sudah terlebih dulu mengganti _sundress-_ nya dengan pakian santai itu pun menoleh pada suaminya. "Kau tidak lupa tentang _keinginanku_ pagi hari tadi, bukan begitu?" Namjoon menyeringai berbahaya, membuat Seokjin mundur selangkah. "K-keinginan apa?" tanyanya, pura-pura tidak mengerti, membuat Namjoon tertawa kecil dengan kilatan matanya yang nakal, "Aku tidak keberatan mengurus satu bayi lagi. Lagipula, siapa tau jika yang berikutnya adalah perempuan." Jawabnya gamblang. "Hei, Kim Seokjin, bagaimana jika aku membuatmu hamil?"

"Apa?"

 **END.**

Yuhuuu, akhirnya kelar juga. Maaf buat keterlambatan update fic nya. Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya bawa dua fic baru dengan pair berbeda jadi nggak apa-apa lah ya? /wink/ /? Untuk Infinity, doain aja cepetan ada libur ya biar saya punya waktu ngetik huhu (;A; )

OH IYA, YANG POTEK SAMA TAEHYUNG DEBUT AKTING ANGKAT KAKINYA COBA ) /capsjebol. Aduh sumpah deh ya, saya takut sendiri kalo beneran ada kiss scene nya huhu /cri/ _huwee ultimate bias guaaaaaa /3_

Ah udah ah ngepoteq nya/?

See ya asap gaez! *emot dua jari*

…

 _Kalimantan Tengah, 27 Februari 2016._

 _Kimaudrlie._


End file.
